glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1/Gallery
S1E1 01 emily sleeping.png|Emily hopes to have her recurring dream again. S1E1 02 transformation.png|The Glitter Force transforms in Emily's dream. S1E1 03 emily transformation.png|Emily transforming S1E1 04 kelsey transformation.png|Kelsey transforming S1E1 05 lily transformation.png|Lily transforming S1E1 06 april transformation.png|April transforming S1E1 07 chloe transformation.png|Chloe transforming S1E1 08 glitter lucky pose.png|Glitter Lucky poses. S1E1 09 tiara mode torrent.png|Footage of Tiara Mode Torrent appears in Emily's dream. S1E1 10 princess mode.png|Footage from Rainbow Burst appears in Emily's dream. S1E1 11 emily rushes.png|Emily panics as she runs to school. S1E1 12 turning the corner.png|Emily turns the corner. S1E1 13 candy pops out.png|Candy pops out of a flying book. S1E1 14 face crash.png|Candy crashes into Emily's face. S1E1 15 emily cuddles candy.png|Emily thinks that Candy is adorable. S1E1 16 candy introduces herself.png|Candy introduces herself. S1E1 17 emily holds the book.png|Emily holds Candy's book. S1E1 18 scared emily.png|Emily panics in front of her new classmates. S1E1 19 kelsey's first appearance.png|Kelsey offers to help Emily introduce herself. S1E1 20 glitter sunny.png|Emily recognizes Kelsey from her dream. S1E1 21 april's first appearance.png|April tells Kelsey to stop harassing Emily. S1E1 22 glitter spring.png|Emily recognizes April from her dream. S1E1 23 chloe's first appearance.png|Chloe agrees with April. S1E1 24 glitter breeze.png|Emily recognizes Chloe from her dream. S1E1 25 lily's first appearance.png|Lily tells Emily that she did a good job introducing herself. S1E1 26 glitter peace.png|Emily recognizes Lily from her dream. S1E1 27 kelsey invites emily to sit behind her.png|Kelsey invites Emily to sit at the desk behind her. S1E1 28 emily enters the library.png|Emily goes to the library to find a book about dreams. S1E1 29 glowing book.png|Emily sees a glowing book. S1E1 30 glowing bookcase.png|The whole bookcase starts glowing. S1E1 31 portal.png|Emily is sucked into a portal. S1E1 32 library of legends.png|Emily finds herself in a strange library. S1E1 33 emily places the book.png|Emily puts Candy's book on a bookshelf. S1E1 34 the book opens.png|The book opens and Queen Euphoria begins to speak with Emily. S1E1 35 happy jubiland.png|Jubiland, the kingdom of happy endings, was a joyous realm... S1E1 36 shadow realm.png|...until Emperor Nogo and his minions attacked. S1E1 37 attacked jubiland.png|Queen Euphoria had to use all of her power to fight back. S1E1 38 candy and charm chest.png|Queen Euphoria sent Candy to find the Glitter Force and collect the Glitter Charms. S1E1 39 tiara mode torrent 2.png|More footage of Tiara Mode Torrent is shown during Queen Euphoria's speech. S1E1 40 candy searches for the glitter force.png|Candy frantically searches for the Glitter Force. S1E1 41 ulric's first appearance.png|Ulric appears before Candy. S1E1 42 emily hears candy.png|Emily hears Candy crying for help. S1E1 43 glowing bookcase 2.png|The bookcase starts glowing. S1E1 44 emily returns to earth.png|Emily is teleported back to Earth. S1E1 45 emily excited to be a superhero.png|Emily is excited to be a Glitter Force Warrior. S1E1 46 emily catches candy.png|Emily catches Candy. S1E1 47 emily sees ulric.png|Emily notices Ulric. S1E1 48 unhappy ending spell.png|Ulric casts a spell to make everybody fall into despair. S1E1 48 wheel of doom.png|The Wheel of Doom points to 1. S1E1 49 ulric tells emily to give him candy.png|Ulric demands that Emily give him Candy. S1E1 50 emily refuses to give up candy.png|Emily refuses to let Ulric have Candy. S1E1 51 scared emily and candy.png|Emily and Candy panic when Ulric starts chasing them. S1E1 52 ulric chases.png|Ulric chases Emily. S1E1 53 emily trips.png|Emily trips and falls. S1E1 54 ulric threatens emily.png|Ulric prepares to attack Emily. S1E1 55 emily happy ending.png|Emily is determined to achieve a happy ending. S1E1 57 pink column.png|A column of pink light appears around Emily. S1E1 58 shocked candy and emily.png|Candy and Emily are shocked. S1E1 59 glitter pact.png|Emily's Glitter Pact appears. S1E1 60 candy instructs emily.png|Candy tells Emily how to transform into Glitter Lucky. S1E1 61 shocked glitter lucky.png|Glitter Lucky is shocked at having transformed. S1E1 62 excited glitter lucky.png|Glitter Lucky loves her costume. S1E1 63 lucky doesn't want to fight.png|Glitter Lucky panics about having to fight Ulric. S1E1 64 brick wall.png|Glitter Lucky hides behind a brick wall because the Big Bad Wolf (Ulric) can't blow down a brick house. S1E1 65 red nose.png|Ulric reveals his Red Nose. S1E1 66 buffoon.png|Ulric turns the brick house into a Buffoon. S1E1 67 high jump.png|Glitter Lucky jumps extremely high to get away from the Buffoon. S1E1 68 the buffoon follows.png|The Buffoon jumps after Glitter Lucky. S1E1 69 lucky panics.png|Glitter Lucky thrusts her arms out in a panic. S1E1 70 lucky pushes the buffoon.png|Glitter Lucky accidentally pushes the Buffoon downward. S1E1 71 lucky lands.png|Glitter Lucky lands. S1E1 72 lucky realizes she's on the buffoon.png|Glitter Lucky panics upon realizing that she landed on the Buffoon. S1E1 73 the buffoon chases lucky.png|The Buffoon chases Glitter Lucky. S1E1 74 lucky attempts sparkle storm.png|Glitter Lucky attempts to perform her attack, Sparkle Storm. S1E1 75 more attempts.png|After failing, Glitter Lucky tries many more times to no avail. S1E1 76 candy says that lucky doesn't have enough spirit.png|Candy tells Glitter Lucky that she didn't have enough "glitter spirit". S1E1 77 lucky and candy fall.png|The Buffoon knocks Glitter Lucky and Candy over. S1E1 78 lucky won't give up.png|Glitter Lucky refuses to give up. S1E1 79 glowing glitter pact.png|Glitter Lucky's passion causes her Glitter Pact to glow. S1E1 80 lucky channels her spirit.png|Glitter Lucky channels her spirit into her Glitter Pact. S1E1 81 explosion.png|The Glitter Pact causes an explosion of pink light. S1E1 82 candy tells emily to attack.png|Candy tells Glitter Lucky to use Sparkle Storm. S1E1 83 sparkle storm.png|Glitter Lucky uses Sparkle Storm and defeats the Buffoon. S1E1 84 exhausted lucky.png|Glitter Lucky is exhausted from having performed Sparkle Storm. S1E1 85 strawberry charm.png|The Strawberry Glitter Charm falls into Glitter Lucky's hand. S1E1 86 ulric promises to return.png|Ulric says that it isn't over. S1E1 87 return to normal.png|Everything returns to normal. S1E1 88 candy asks emily for help.png|Candy asks Emily to help her find the rest of the Glitter Force. S1E1 89 emily agrees.png|Emily agrees to help Candy. S1E1 90 excited emily.png|Emily is excited. Strawberry Charm.png|This episode's Glitter Charm: the Strawberry Charm Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)